Communication using a multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) channel offers a significant capacity gain over a single-input single-output (SISO) channel. In many MIMO systems, interference is the fundamental capacity limiting factor. Cooperation and coordination of MIMO transmission at base stations have the potential to boost the capacity of today's cellular systems. Achieving both large capacity gains and improving cell-edge user performance is a major challenge in Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems.